


angry nightmare reveal

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova says “fuck” in this one
Kudos: 21





	angry nightmare reveal

Nova pressed her blade to the Sentinel’s throat, locking her arm around his chest. He collapsed to his knees, body shuddering, and made no effort to escape from her grasp.

“Who are you?” she asked, venom dripping from her voice.

“That,” he began slowly, “is something I’m not allowed to say.”

A rush of anger flooded through Nova. She  _ knew _ this was the response she was going to get, but something about his arrogance really ticked her off. Anger fueling her, she tightened her grip on the knife.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” he returned, shifting slightly.

Nova was silent for a long moment. “No one of any importance. At least not to you or anyone else in league with the Renegades.” She found herself fighting back tears at this, reminded of how close the inevitable reveal was coming.

Would her team still want to be friends with her afterward? Her relationship with them was the closest thing to a real friendship she’d had in a long time. Despite the barriers she’d set up, Nova had grown close to her team, and the thought of losing them was unbearable.

Nova’s hold on the Sentinel loosened a little as her emotions got the better of her. She tried to quickly stamp them down though it was already too late: in the blink of an eye, the Sentinel freed himself from her grip and she found herself thrown to the ground. She was on her stomach, arms pinned behind her. Her knife lay a few inches from her—well within reaching distance.

Metal clamped around her wrists with a muffled  _ click _ , then she was roughly hauled to her feet. Nova cursed him under her breath.

“Where are you taking me?” she demanded, grinding her heels into the ground in an attempt to slow him down. All thoughts from earlier were completely swept aside.

He didn’t respond and instead pulled her hood back. She gasped and tried to pull out of his hold, but his grip on her arm was too strong.

Despite still wearing her mask, Nova felt exposed.

The Sentinel was silent for a long while, unmoving.

“ _ Nova _ ...” he finally whispered, voice barely louder than a breath. His tone was a mix of confusion and denial. With his free hand, the Sentinel reached up and lifted his visor—revealing the face of none other than Adrian Everhart.

Anger ignited deep within her. How  _ dare he _ .

With a shaky hand, she reached up and pulled off her mask, throwing it to the ground in anger. “What the fuck, Adrian?” she muttered, searching his expression for any sign of remorse.

Adrian blinked at her, limbs seemingly frozen in place. His mouth hung open, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

“How could you?” he whispered. “I suspected Nightmare was someone close to us, but I never suspected it was  _ you _ .” His voice cracked on the last word, and he quickly turned his head to the side.

Nova clenched her fists at her side. “Stop acting like you’re innocent. Might I remind you that the Sentinel is also on the Council’s most-wanted list—right up there with Nightmare.”

Adrian quickly turned his gaze to her, moving so he stood directly in front of Nova. He towered over her, but she didn’t let that intimidate her. He was still Adrian after all, and she knew that he would never do anything to purposely hurt her.

“But at least I didn’t _ stab an innocent child _ ,” he said, anger evident in his expression though there was a deep sorrow in his eyes.

Something panged in Nova’s chest though she ignored it. Now was  _ not _ the time to allow her emotions to get the better of her.

“Do you really think I—I did that to Max? Is that what you think of me? Am I some heartless automaton without feeling or emotion? News flash, Adrian, I didn’t do it, Genissa Clark did. If anything, I helped  _ save  _ him.” She leveled a glare on him, blood boiling. “Next time you accuse me of something, get both sides first.”

“Genissa wouldn’t do that—”

“Maybe so, but she wasn’t initially aiming for Max. She was aiming for  _ me _ .” Nova tried to keep her voice even, but anger soon seeped in.

Adrian didn’t respond, his expression becoming unreadable.

Nova grimaced as the handcuffs started to dig into her skin. Though she tried to hide it, Adrian still noticed. Something in his expression changed then, it seemed to soften, if just by the slightest bit.

Instead of offering to remove the handcuffs like she’d expected, he said, “Nova, let’s talk through this.”

“Fine, but if we’re going to have a civilized conversation, please at least remove my handcuffs first.”

“Right. You’re right,” he stammered. Adrian found the key and unlocked the handcuffs, carefully pulling them off her wrists.

Nova breathed a small sigh of relief. Then, without truly thinking about it, pressed her fingers against the exposed skin on his wrist.

Her power rolled through her gently, not much different from when she had used it at his house.

His eyes drooped shut and he started to stumble. Nova carefully helped lower him to the ground. Once she was sure he was out, she stood and then quickly ran away.

Not once did Nova look back, for fear she'd find herself regretting it. Despite the anger currently overtaking all of her senses, deep down she still cared for Adrian Everhart. And part of her feared—or possibly took solace in the fact—that maybe he still cared for her, too.


End file.
